barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chelsea (A Pony Tale)
Chelsea is a character from Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale who is the youngest (and smallest) of Barbie's sisters. Story Chelsea and her three older sisters (Barbie, Skipper and Stacie) spend part of their summer in the Swiss Alps visiting their Aunt Marlene and her two kids, Max (Marlene's son) and Marie (Marlene's daughter). Marlene runs an equestrian ranch/school called "Alpine Academy," and the Roberts-sisters are very excited about a horseback riding vacation--Stacie and Chelsea are very excited to take up horseback riding (the latter especially). Since she and Stacie are both technically beginners when it comes to horseback riding, they have to let the horses choose them instead of being able to choose their own horses like Barbie (who's the most experienced rider of the four sisters and, according to Skipper, is a champion horseback rider back in California). While Stacie's ultimately chose by a horse named Pepper, Chelsea ends up being chosen by a pony named Dash--Chelsea's disappointed by this and questions why she can't ride a full-sized horse like her sisters. Barbie points out that Chelsea's still too small to be riding any kind of horse bigger than a pony and that she'll have to wait until she's older (and bigger) to ride a full-sized horse. Later on, while feeding the Thoroughbreds in the stables, Marlene finds her youngest niece hiding amongst the bales of hay. Chelsea explains to her aunt that she's hiding from Dash and complains about Dash following her around everywhere as well as chewing on and slobbering all over her hair. When Marlene notices that Chelsea's hair smells like marshmallows, Chelsea explains that she uses a marshmallow-scented shampoo in her hair. Marlene explains that Dash loves to eat marshmallows and adds that she also loves ribbons and bows as well as anything pink and glittery, Chelsea realizes that she and Dash have a lot in common and decides to give her another chance. Chelsea and Dash end up competing in the Pretty Pony-portion of the Inter-Academy Equestrian Tournament and ultimately win 1st-place for Alpine Academy in that part of the competition. After the first day of the tournament, she and her three older sisters get ready for the inter-academy dance party, during which they help their cousin, Marie, get ready for it as well. At one point, Chelsea sneaks out to the corral to ride one of the full-sized horses there. She manages to get herself on to one of the horses, but it quickly becomes too much for her to handle, and she soon starts screaming for help--Barbie, Skipper, Stacie, Marlene, Max, Marie, Etienne and Jonas rush out to help Chelsea, who's soon bucked off the horse and falls behind a bale of hay. Fortunately, Chelsea's okay (just a little shook up from what happened) which relieves everyone else--Dash was also amongst the group to check if Chelsea was okay after she fell off the horse and was just as relieved as everyone else to see that her rider was okay. Marlene takes Chelsea inside so she can get some rest after what happened. In the end, after Alpine Academy wins the equestrian tournament and the Roberts-sisters are getting ready to go home, Chelsea apologizes to Dash for how she treated her before and promises to send her some of the marshmallow-scented shampoo that she likes to use. Physical Appearance Chelsea has blonde in a middle parting and was in two wavy pigtails with blue hairbands. She wears a white vest with flowers and hearts on it, and a yellow cropped cardigan. She has a pink bracelet on, and light pink capri pans. Her shoes are dark pink with a buckle, and light pink flowers were on them. To sleep, Chelsea wears a yellow and light pink t-shirt, a 3/4 length light pink pants, and light pink slippers with rabbit ears on them. While riding, Chelsea wears a white shirt with pink ribbons, light pink vest with pink stripes 3/4 length sleeves, white pants, and pink boots. Her helmet is pink with light pink stripes and yellow bow on the right side. During the party, she wears light pink dress with pink belt and yellow lace on the skirt. She also wears pink shoes with bows, a necklace, and pink roses on her hair.